If I were a dragon
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | DragonKatty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cat or Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Read It All (Taylor Swift) by Wafflevox |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing/RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To learn a lot and be a scientest when I grow up |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Canada |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Friends and Family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Ummm...people who annoy me |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | BOOKS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Chores |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Sharp elbows? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Cleril Ripnami Glorybringer Sunflight Moonbli Lynter Turtlejou Lunatail Sunlow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Can I go to the Library? |} Hi my name is Dragon Katty. I love books, cats and dragons. I was born in China but moved to Canada when I was fourteen months old. I have to adorable cats name Mischief and Anemone (just like Tsunami's sister) text here text here text here text here text here text here Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings